Impressions
by Akirys
Summary: YGO oneshot. You're about to play a game with a young, spiky-haired boy. You don't know what game-you just got into a conversation with him and he wanted to play something-but you wonder how good of an opponent this harmless little panda could be. Then the pyramid around his neck begins to glow...


This is a simple oneshot I wrote last night (or this morning, depending on how you look at it). I spent my whole school day reading and editing this during breaks, then tested it out on my friend. She's not a Yu-Gi-Oh fan, but she loved it! She also said I would get lots of comments on this if I posted it online. So, you going to review, or make my awesome friend a liar? ;) Just kidding. But reviews are nice. Please enjoy my first Yu-Gi-Oh! oneshot.

~*~Q~*~

Imagine facing your opponent. He's a short kids, with hair that spikes up behind him-bigger than his whole head, black with magenta tips. He has a sort of blonde fringe with gold bangs that fall in his face and make him look harmless and cute, barely thirteen, even though he's at least sixteen. His eyes are huge and a pretty shade of violet, and his eyelashes are so thick he looks like his eyes are lined are lined with kohl. In short, he looks like an adorable baby panda with spiky, colorful hair. He has on a school uniform that's mainly blue, but he accessorized it with little belt buckles and-seriously?-a black-and-silver choker. He's like a puppy, with the eyes and the collar and everything.

His most noticeable feature (besides the hair) is his pendant. Your eyes stray to it and immediately fasten. It's a big gold pyramid hanging upside-down from a silver chain around his neck. It has a slightly Egyptian-looking eye on it, and it's covered in fault lines like it was a 3-D puzzle put together. You stare at the artifact until, suddenly, the pyramid begins to glow.

Your eyes pop out and you freeze and watch the pendant until it gradually dims. Was that..._magic? _Then you hear a kind of condescending "Hm,"and you tear your eyes away to look up. It's the kid, but something's different. He's scrutinizing you like you're a mildly intriguing pinned butterfly, and it looks like he's had an age jump from 13 to 19 in a split second. What about him now looks so old and mature? It must be the eyes, you decide. Once wide and innocent, they're now narrowed and sharp, with a piercing gaze right at home on an angular, calculating face. The Eye on this kid's pyramid is shining again, which matches the faint but psychedelic insignia on his forehead. His hair is still bizarre-starfish-shaped and tricolored-but now it's even wilder, blonde zigzags cutting through the black background like lightning bolts. Even his uniform now looks somehow regal and imposing-the dog collar seems like it's the only thing holding back a dangerous power. He's gone from clumsy puppy to graceful wolf in the blink of an eye. Your opponent crosses his arms and examines you head to toe, looking the picture of dignity and confidence. What happened to first impressions; where'd the panda go?

The Eye on his forehead fades, and he pulls something out of his back pocket like he's drawing a gun. It's not a gun: it's a deck of sleek mahogany cards. The teen begins to shuffle-cutting the deck again and again in one long, rolling, fluid move, like the ocean's tide in high speed. Like a whip curling over and over through the air. You suddenly recognize the type of cards your opponent is shuffling. Sure, you have a deck of your own, but why this game? This kid just doesn't strike you as a card player. You had struck up a conversation with him on the street and he asked if you wanted to play a game. Of course you said yes-no one could refuse those adorable eyes, of which there is now no trace. He continues to cut and combine the deck, never looking down or breaking contact. At first you thought card games had no life or personality, but now you're not so sure. If his deck of cards had no life, there would be no way the pictures could grin at you in each fleeting glimpse, anxious to do battle. Finally he stops shuffling, to your relief-you haven't noticed how dizzy you are.

Imagine facing your opponent. He seems ten feet tall in a regal, confident attitude, so at odds with the mild young boy you thought you had met. He stares you down with a narrow violet glare, flanked by his pyramid and an army of card monsters. He's suddenly absolutely unbeatable and ready to win, like a true champion, a true king of games. He raises an eyebrow, smirks, and says, It's time to duel.

You take out your deck, determined to try your best, but somehow knowing this boy's already won.

~*~Q~*~

Thanks for reading! :D Hope you tell me if you like it. And, just in case you're all too busy to review, here's the card I brought up in my other fanfic, Journey of the Pharaoh: It's okay if you just put a 'y' if you like it and 'n' if you don't. That's a good solution for those of you who are so jam-packed in your daily lives.


End file.
